Rester femme
by Novatika234
Summary: Os sur Pansy. Est-elle réellement aussi stupide et insignifiante qu'elle veut nous le faire croire ?


c'est ma première fic.  
Tout apprartient à JKR.

Rester Femme :

Mon reflet me fait face dans le miroir. L'image qu'il me renvoit me fait soupirer. Je suis devenue une belle femme, l'image ne peut pas mentir. Mes longs cheveux noirs tombent gracieusement dans mon dos. Mes traits se sont affinés. Ma peau d'une blancheur imaculée fait resortir le noir des mes yeux et le rouge de ma bouche. Qui aurait pu penser que je deviendrai aussi belle ? Certainement pas moi, Pansy Malfoy, anciennement Parkinson.

Oui,j'ai épousé l'homme que j'aime, Drago. Je me souvient exactement quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était au traditionnel bal de noКl des Malfoy. Moi, petite fille de 10, j'était perdue dans une immense foule quand mes yeux on croisé un regard océan. Deux grands yeux bleu acier. A poudlard, il suffisait qu'il me regarde pour que je lui pardonne tout, que je fasse ce qu'il voulais. Maintenant, je ne suis plus duppe.

A partir de ce noël là, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il m'aime. J'ai changer pour lui. Je suis devenue froide, hautaine, puis, plus tard mangemorte. Et que m'a t'il donné en retour ? Rien. Un nom, j'en avait déjà un. Une bague, d'autre pouvait me l'offrir. De l'argent, j'ai hérité d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Moi qui ne voulait que son amour.

Il m'a offert une protection. Qui oserait s'en prendre à Pansy Malfoy, femme du bras droit de l'homme qui terrorise le monde. Un seul l'a tenter. Il mort et je suis en vie. Voldemort l'a tué, d'un murmure puis d'un éclair vert, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Voldemort, je n'ai jamais eut peur de pronocer son nom. Je l'ai toujours trouvé stupide, comme cette guerre qui s'éternise. Cette guerre qui nous a fait grandir trop vite et nous fera mourrir trop vite. Cette guerre qui détruit, qui nous détruit tous. Ils ne comprendronts donc jamais que la Magie Noire n'exsisterai pas sans la Magie Blanche.

Je soupire, je suis si fatiguée. Si fatiguée de faire semblant, de jouer un jeu. De mentir aux gens, à Drago mais surtout à moi. Fatiguée de faire semblant d'être idiote. Oui, je suis même allé jusqu'à ça pour qu'il m'aime. Drago à toujours eut besoin de se sentir supérieur. Je pense que j'aurai pu l'égaler, voir même le surpasser.

Une porte claque violement. Il est rentré, enfin. Il s'assoie sur son fauteuil sans un regard pour moi, sans une parole et commence à érire. Je suis si fatiguée Drago. si fatiguée que tu me crois stupide. Tu pense vraiment que je ne sais pas que le parfum que tu sent n'est pas à moi. Que le rouge qui orne tes lèvres ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais où tu vas dans ces moments, dont tu reviens toujours apaisé. Je me sens si vielle, pourtant je n'ai que 25 ans.

Tu ne me regardes plus, ne me touche plus. Je fais seulement partie de la décoration de ce manoir, je suis rendue au rang de meuble. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu épousé ? Pour mon nom ? Mon argent ? Mon Sang ? Un peu des trois je pense. Je suis si fatiguée. Je me suis fais belle pour toi ce soir. Ma longue robe rouge assez décoltée me va comme un gant. Mes cheveux remonté sur ma nuque me donne l'air d'une princesse. D'une princesse qui ne croit plus en l'amour, d'une princesse de glace. Ma beauté et froide.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus ri ou même souri. Une éternité surement. 15 ans exactement. 15 ans que je joue. 15 ans, une éternité. Je pousse un profond soupir. Tu sursqutes. Tu ne t'était même pas rendue compte de ma présence. Je me lève et m'approche. Tu me dévisages avant de me lancer froidement :  
" C'est quoi cet accourement ridicule Pansy ? Tu ne te rend pas compte. Tu représentes les Malfoy alors la prochaine fois fait un effort.  
Puis tu retourne à tes livres avant de murmurer :  
" Vas te changer".

" Non". Ma voix est froide, presque un murmure.  
Tu lХves la tête et me regardes. " Pardon"  
" J'ai pourtant, il me semble répondu à ta question clairemnt. Non". " Cesse tout de suite de faire des caprices Pansy je ne suis pas d'humeur. Changes-toi."  
Tu commences à t'énerver. " Non"  
Tu te plante devant moi, me dépassant de 15 bon centimètres.  
" J'ai dit vas te changer"  
Tu est au bord de l'explosion, tu n'a jamais supporter qu'on te répondes ou qu'on te contredise.  
" J'ai répondu Non.  
Tu pousse un hurlement de rage avant de me gifler sauvagement. Ce n'est pas la première mais je peut dire que c'est la deniХre. J'en ai marre. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux et tu sembles enfin te rendre compte de ce que tu as fait. Tu savais pourtant que mon père me battait. " Je suis désolé Pansy."  
C'est faux. Tu ne sais que mentir. " Tu ne m'aimerai donc jamais, quoique je fasse ;  
Ma question semble de glacer. Tu est sans voix. Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'Иnerve.  
" Réponds"  
Je hurle presque. Et tu me réponds penaud.  
" Non"  
" Je sais, Je le sais depuis 15 ans .  
Et j'explose de rire. Pas mon rire froid ou cruel de mangemorte. Non mon rire de petit fille, un rire qui s'élève dans le ciel, un rire qui peut fair sourire un prisonnière ou un condammé. Ce que ça fait du bien de rire.

J'attrape ma valise. Elle faîtes depuis plus d'un an. J'ai enfin le courage de te quitter. Et sous tes yeux éberlués, je transplane. J'atteri sur le chemin de traverse bondé car c'est la rentrée. Ces têtes me sont familiХre. Je continue de marcher et la foule se fend autour de moi. J'apperçoit au détour d'une avenue Harry et Ginny Potter avec leurs enfants. Ils sont heureux et moi aussi. Je passe devant eux et adresse à Harry mon plus beau sourire. Il me répond. Il sais, il a toujours su. Je me sens libre. Je ne suis plus Parkinson, plus Malfoy, plus Magemorte, plus une fille, plus une épouse. Mais tout simplement une femme, Pansy.


End file.
